Losing More than a Friend
by saiai-chan
Summary: sakura gets in a car accident and isn't expected to pull through.  syaoran dreams oa her in this ordeal and strikes an interesting bargian to save her life.  a bargain which he himself is not aware of. SakuSyao. for now
1. prolougue

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Tsubasa, they are both properties of CLAMP. SakuSyao possibly YukiSaku. May be a bit OOC, little bit of Naruto style dialogue…I apologize for that in advance. ;;

**Prologue**

The car was coming too fast. She couldn't react in time. Her eyes widened as the headlights came closer to her small figure. A crash! Then darkness consumed her field of vision. Sakura Kinomoto's body lay crumpled on the grass near the riverbank in Tokyo. She was being carried into the ambulance when the police came onto the scene. They arrested the driver and began conducting their investigation. Meanwhile, the ambulance sped off into the night.


	2. Rude Awakening

**Chapter 1 sudden awakening**

Syaoran thrashed about in his sleep. Sakura, _his_ Sakura was dying. _She seemed to be in a bright realm. Cherry blossom petals rained around her form, which was lying down in a soft bed. Her short hair was spread around, some falling on her face; the rest framed it. Her breaths were slow and shallow, and she seemed to be whispering something, but it was incoherent and indecipherable. Floating above her were ghost-like spirits, waiting for her to pass on. "no," Syaoran begged the spirits, "please, don't let her die." _

_"Are you that desperate for her life?" an airy voice calls out._

_"Yes, please, anything, just don't let her die."_

_"Very well, your wish has been granted."_

Syaoran's phone rings, jerking him out of his sleep. Groggily, he reaches out for his phone.

"He-hello?"  
"hey brat, you got some explaining to do," Touya said aggressively, still harboring a bit of disliking for the boy.

"Why? What did I do, huh?" Syaoran retorted defensively. It had been a long time since Touya had even talked to him, so this shocked Syaoran greatly.

"I got some message from the hospital that Sakura's in the ICU at Nagasa Byouin. What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do any—wait. Sakura's in the hospital?!?" Hearing this, Syaoran immediately hangs up, grabs a coat, and runs towards the hospital. _Sakura, please be all right. Kami-sama, please let her be alright._


	3. stark white

**Chapter 2 Stark White**

AN: ok, I have no idea how a hospital is run, so bear with me for this chapter.

Syaoran enters the hospital. Bright lights inundate his eyes and he halts for a moment to let them adjust. Undeterred, he quickly sprints to the information desk in the Emergency Care center.

"Excuse me miss," he asks the lady in the Nurse's station, "is there someone in here by the name of Sakura Kinomoto?"  
"Yes there is. However, she is unconscious at the moment and no one but immediate family are allowed in."

"I'm her brother."  
"Touya? Hmm…you sounded different from when I called…"

"The phone makes my voice sound funny, now where is she?"

"R-room 205-A." Syaoran thanks the nurse and runs off to room 205-A. He arrives there out of breath. Panting heavily, Syaoran finds a woman lying down on the bed. Like his dream, some of the woman's hair fell on her face, and some spread around to frame it. Unlike it, however, she had breathing machines, and other apparatuses there to keep her alive. He pressed his hand to her wrist. It was faint, but there was a definite thump of her pulse. Syaoran sighed in relief, _good, _he thought, _she's still alive_.

Touya arrived at the hospital ten minutes later.

"Where's Sakura?!" He demands the nurse.

"I-I'm sorry but visiting hours are closed and only family can see her."

"I'm her brother, Touya."

"I, I'm s-sorry sir. But a man already came in here saying that he is her brother," _That brat, _cursed Touya inwardly, "and, well, according to our information, she's only got one brother." Touya shoves his drives license into the lady's face.

"There, proof enough for ya that I'm Touya Kinomoto?"

"Ye-yes sir. She's in room 205-A." Touya, too, sprints over to room 205-A.

What he sees shocks him. His sister, Sakura Kinomoto, is wired up to numerous machines and IVs.


End file.
